Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses desktop printer.
The present invention further relates to a printer system for utilisation with a computer or the like for printing out of images etc., on demand.
Many different of forms of printers exist for utilisation with a computer system. Possible forms of printers however, are unduly bulky and difficult to manage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a printer system having an increased level of convenience in utilisation and in an extremely compact form.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer device for interconnection with a computer system, the printer device comprising a printhead unit including an ink jet printhead for printing images on print media and further having a cavity therein for insertion of a consumable print roll unit and a print roll unit containing consumable print media and ink for insertion into said cavity, said ink being utilised by said ink jet printhead for printing images on said print media.